This invention relates generally to medical devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for the prevention of snoring and improved breathing during sleep.
Snoring is a problem that plagues millions of people. And snoring affects not only the snorer, but also those within earshot of the snorer. Consequently, many attempts have been made to solve this snoring problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,816 issued to Shapiro, et al., discloses an anti-snoring device that uses a single upper mouth piece with a flange extending downward to maintain the lower jaw in a forward position. Such devices are referred to as one-piece devices. The Shapiro, et al. patent takes advantage of the known technique of extending the lower jaw of a snorer, thereby opening the air passage and reducing or preventing snoring. Similar devices have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,994 issued Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,346, issued to Hayes, et al.
Because these patents disclose one piece devices, they present significant disadvantages. For example, to prevent snoring with these devices, the lower jaw must be held nearly stationary. This reduction in possible freedom of movement increases discomfort, an important consideration for any dental mouth piece.
One two-piece anti-snoring device has been discovered that uses the technique of extending the bottom jaw forward. That device also has certain disadvantages (a sample of that device is enclosed with an Information Disclosure Statement submitted herewith). In particular, it requires for customization by a dentist, thereby resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, the mechanism by which the lower jaw is extended forward is also not adjustable by the user, thereby resulting in possible discomfort as well as lack of effectiveness.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a dental device that will reduce or eliminate snoring and improve breathing during sleep, while at the same time provide a comfortable fit for the user.
Furthermore, a need has arisen for an anti-snoring device that can be custom-fit by the user, so as to eliminate costs that can result in customization of a dental fitting by a dental professional.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a dental device is provided which substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages and problems associated with prior art anti-snoring devices.
In particular, a dental device is provided which includes an upper arch with a deformable material in which a mold of the user""s upper teeth is formed. Furthermore, a lower arch is included with a deformable material in which a mold of the user""s lower teeth is formed. A post extends from the upper arch and contacts the lower arch so that the user""s lower jaw is extended forward with respect to the user, thereby reducing snoring. In a particular embodiment, the forward location of the post, with respect to the user, is adjustable.
In another embodiment, the post is shaped to engage with the lower arch, so that the user""s mouth cannot be opened more than a predetermined amount while the post is engaged. Furthermore, various embodiments can be combined, so that the forward location of the post is adjustable and the post is shaped to engage with the lower arch.
In still other embodiments of the present invention, an upper arch is provided that is fitted to the user""s upper teeth. A moveable post extends from the upper arch and contacts either a lower arch or the user""s teeth and gum to extend the user""s lower jaw forward to reduce snoring. The moveable post is forwardly adjustable with respect to the user.
An important technical advantage of the present invention is the fact that a two-piece dental device is provided that is customizable. The two-piece embodiment provides significant comfort because of the freedom of movement it allows. Furthermore, its customizability, due to the deformable material used to form the teeth mold, makes the present invention inexpensive.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the forward adjustability in both the one-piece and two-piece embodiments. This forward adjustability allows for maximum comfort, as the forward location of the jaw can be set so as to prevent or reduce snoring, but not so far as to create discomfort.
Another important technical advantage of the present invention is the fact that the downwardly extending post may be shaped to engage with the lower arch, thereby preventing the mouth from opening while the post is engaged with the lower arch. This advantage helps prevent opening of the mouth and consequent retraction of the lower jaw.